ok!
by the greatest23
Summary: This is my hate to all you fuckers on this site....Read you might see your name!
1. ok

Ok everyone this is my story expressing my hate for all you fuckers! Well, only a few people that I don't like. All man I am going to get flamed bad on this one. It only makes me happier though, so hey why not.

Let me start off with most of you authors……………..

Your fucking stuck up big time. "O I gotta make my story perfect so no one will make fun of me" fuck you!

I bet most of you never even had sex in your whole life. Most of all…..I bet you don't have very many friends losers. This site is for fucking lames and nerds that sit bad in foreign language class. Well, some of you guys are pretty cool.

People who write sex shit-

Some of you guys got me turned on in some of them. What really pisses me off is that most of you have never even fucked and your sitting there writing sex stuff. What the hell is with the word member? Say dick! It isn't hard to write it is it now? There was one lemon that was the best though and I have to give them credit.

People who worship sesshomaru-

Ok look I know you had to see a episode with sesshomaru in it. Look, he is cold hearted and would kill you for even touching him in anyway except Rin. FUCKING CHRIST HE LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING FAGGIT LOOK AT THE FUCKING MARKINGS. I am starting to think he is a fucking bitch. He wears eyeliner lol fruit. He isn't hot In any way. That fluffy thing is pretty funny though. He has to be gay have you seen when they first seen him he was playing with his hair? I bet he be fucking Jaken and shit.

Parings that are not right-

O0k look if you are going to put a different paring on they page you're a fucking idiot. Here are the list of fags that I have to break on.

Kouga-is-my-mate- you're the first one I found on the list bitch. You're a fucking moron with your "My cousin" Yea the fuck right that is a old lie people always say bisitch. You cant change it? Delete it then whore.

I don't wanna go through for more ones. I got better things to do then sit down on the computer getting fat. I hate you fuckers that put crossover parings on here when there Is a whole other thing with that. NOT INU/KAG FILES FUCKING MORONS.

I HATE LOVE TRIANGLES A LOT TO. What the hell is the deal with that fuck faces? Don't you know that that can never happen. Especially the sess/kag ones stupid fucks. She cant like him and never will like him so quit dreaming. "I hate Inuyasha and Kagome paring" Well don't watch the fucking show dumb fuck cause that is the only paring that will be the main ever.

O and the only thing more pathetic then sesshomaru is his fucking nicknames.

I am a big fan of Inuyasha only. I used to like Kagome but you fuckers put her with some girl (sesshomaru) to much.


	2. Fuckers!

"Mom, this place is wonderful!" A girl around the age of seventeen shouted. The older woman looked at her daughter with a smile.

"I knew you would like it honey, and that isn't all the presents you get for getting into college. This island is also is crowed with young hunks for you hehehe," Her mom giggled. Kagome rolled her eyes at her mom's comment.

"Mom, Brad and I are through and I'm not some guy chaser," Kagome replied. Kagome's mom raised an eyebrow.

"Kagome, you still haven't even kissed a guy. I want my grandkids!" She yelled.

"You'll get them when I want them. Let's enjoy this hotel and get some of the hottest spots from the locals," Kagome said, dragging her mom off to there room. There room was beautiful. It was made of marble with an all glass bath tub. The beds were two custom made sizes just right for like seven people.

"How did you and dad get this place at such a low price?" Kagome asked, while falling onto the bed. Kagome's mom walked over feeling the all golden silk curtains.

"Well, at first me and your father asked the prices of all the rooms in the hotel. They were higher than five star ones. The price was outrageous, around ten thousand to stay for ten days, but just when we were about to give up, they offered the best room in the whole place for only a hundred a night. We would be fools if we didn't except," Kagome's mom said, while stepping out onto the balcony.

Kagome didn't want to pry, so she decided it was time to take a look around for herself. She got up and walked out with out even disturbing her mom. "Wow……these paintings are unbelievable," Kagome though. One got her attention though. It was a picture of a giant white dog with a woman in his teeth. "Ouch," she though. Kagome reached her hands up to trace the outline of the white dog when she felt someone was watching her.

"I wouldn't touch the stuff here Miss," a voice said, as he stepped out of the shadows. Kagome whipped around to come face to face with her crush since grade school. "You never know what will happen to some one as beautiful as you."

"Kouga!" Kagome screamed, as she jumped up on him. Kouga chuckled, but returned the hug.

"I missed you also Kaggy, but let's not get tied up in happy meetings," Kouga said. Kagome giggled at her name given to her by Kouga.

"What are you doing all the way out here Kouggy?" Kagome asked. Kouga sighed at his pet name.

"My dad has always been in charge of this place since the real will to this place was never found," Kouga replied. Kagome looked at Kouga confused.

"You mean that you guys don't know who really owns this place?" Kagome asked.

Kouga nodded his head. "But, we have a clue that it was built by the dog there. When we got here all over there's pictures, statues, silver wear, and even giant toy like things shaped of dogs. We best though not to mess with it, because that thing might return or something a little mad at us to find all of his stuff gone," Kouga replied.

Kagome pictured a giant white dog with an angry look on his face to find his water bowl gone. She giggled at it not even noticing Kouga pointing at the wall surrounded in blue glass.

"Kaggy get out of that day dream and look," Kouga whispered. Kagome looked at what he was pointing at and gasped.

It was papers very old papers. They looked like worn out pages from the first text of the bible.

"Kouga, how did you guys find that?" Kagome asked. Kouga looked at her.

"We found them on the island years ago. It is hidden from a langue no one knows about. People tried to crack it, but always failed, "he replied. The rays of the sun hit Kagome's face through a window. She walked over and looked out admiring the beauty of the island. The wind was nice just right for swimming.

Just as she though that she heard people down below splashing around.

"O MY GOD! KOUGGY LETS GO!" Kagome yelled, as she grabbed his hand dragging him to the swimming pool. She went flying down the steps dragging Kouga down them. He hit his head on every step. She threw open the doors to the great room where everyone was sitting at. People looked over to see the owner's son getting dragged on the red carpet. Finally after many pleas from Kouga they made it outside.

Kouga stood up with carpet burn making his left side of his cheek all red.

"Kagome….I…..am…..going….to….kill……you," Kouga said threw pain. Kagome giggled at Kouga thinking he was playing. He looked at her with a grin before tackling her into the pool.

She fell in making her shriek with anger. When Kagome rose out of the water Kouga was already out.

"O I see that you guys are getting along well," A female said. Kouga smiled as he remembered the voice.

"Soya, I see that you are doing well," Kouga said, as he walked near her.

"Well, besides that my husband is cheating on me once again, I'm fine," She replied. Kouga clinched his fist.

"You mean that bastard is still doing that? Well, let me find him," Kouga said threateningly. Kagome tapped on Kouga's shoulder trying to get him to introduce her.

"O this is Kagome and this is Soya, now are you happy? He asked. Kagome pushed him back in the water.

"Hi Soya," Kagome said, while reaching out her hand. Soya accepted the offer. Kagome screamed as she was dragged down with Kouga. After hours of dunking each other under water they got tired.

"So, Soya, what's your story?" Kagome asked. Soya looked up a Kagome.

"I was found here when I was two. Then I got to stay here for free since I was here before anyone. While I was around fourteen I did a big mistake. I fell in love with a rich snob who only uses me to show off to his friends. Now I went back here to get away for awhile," She replied. Kagome felt a little sorry for her, but didn't think it was a good Idea to tell her.

"What's your story?" Soya asked. Kagome looked off into the sunset.

"I had an ok life. A loving mother a loving father and brother, but I feel like something is missing. Like there is more for me and lots of suffering. Nothing will last forever," She replied.

"What about love?" Soya asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I never fell in love before. I have a crush, but that is how far it got," Kagome replied.

"It is getting late Kagome, I'll take Kouga and leave. See you tomorrow," She said, after picking up Kouga from the ground. He mumbled something like "no cheese" Or something like that.

"Ok Soya, bye," Kagome replied, walking back up to her room.

Preview of next chapter- Kagome couldn't breath . Something was outside her window growling. She took her last of courage and peaked out. What she say made her faint.


	3. hahaha

Lol that is a chapter I took form a loser author whos file I stole


	4. me against the world

Lol……a lot of you guys were pissed. Haha….how funny it was to see you guys yell at me. A lot of you people like sissy a lot, but it was worth it. Anyways, if you did not review the first chapter this doesn't concern you ok?

Fo'rizzal you guys are fucking retards. I think some one told me to learn how to spell. I didn't even spell anything wrong.

Someone called me a piggy. Lol…….Piggy……is right for your mom. Hypocrite is my new name I guess, but guess what? You guys wanna know your new name? Nah…..it's too harsh. O about the spelling thing. Half of you losers use spell and grammar check anyways. Ok my comments on you guys.

HalfDemonMica- you're cool.

SlummyRedDragon- yes………

A lost child form heaven- it's inappropriate to misspell inappropriate dumb ass. Fuckign? What is that? Here is a list of words that proves you're a dumb ass.

People is how you spell it.

I didn't insult them behind there backs stupid fuck. I think that's the point when I posted this up there.

Broadcasting is how you spell it.

O I never claimed this story retard.

Complaining is how you spell it.

Making is how you spell it.

And plenty more.

Lunamoon0320- brain fell out my ear? Is that even possible? So, you know of menopause? Is that because you have it?

The Haribo2- I will write about my dick in your mouth bitch.

Icy Inuyasha- if you didn't care, why did you review me? Do you have A.D.D. or something? I am wasting my breath? I am not even talking. I am writing if you can't see that. I had sex a lot……with your mom. Yea I am sure I am not describing myself. You know, that's the same thing I said to your mother "FUCKING CHRIST HE LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING FAGGIT LOOK AT THE FUCKING MARKINGS." That is the same shit I said to your mom when you were born. I was like "are you sure it's mine?" Did I say I was better than anyone else? No I didn't so learn to read…and spell……lol did you call me a worm? Haha funny right there I admit, but was that the only thing you could think of? Is that what is on your mind everyday? I don't have hair? Lol……how can I not? Remember when your mom had that piece of nut hair in her mouth? Then she kissed you after words. See a doctor for saying fuck in every sentence? What are you even more stupid? You don't see a doctor for that problem. Now you're going to be all like "how do you know that. Are you going there?" No dumbass it's common sense. Stop wasting your time? You're the one fucking reading it!

The Haribo- Yea I do get my kicks at insulting people like you. Leave authors alone? Well, pretty bad that you are not included in that category. O and speaking of hooker. Ask your mom where my money is!

Shantaru- you're the profile I looked on and review corner thing. What the hell? You are American and you have a Japanese name. Do your people disappoint you? I see you are one of those lemon people who no nothing of sex. I see that your other stories were not lemons, but this one is. What is with the sudden change?

Gothic prinsess- Duh? What are you special Eddie? O and on the Kouga being Kagome's crush, I made a little mistake on that. Gothic people are fucking lame and I'm not including you. You're a poser, you know that? That is the group your in.

XBROKINGxblah blah whatever your fucking name is- Spell right? What are you fucking retarted? You use spell check don't ya?

I agree- I'm a hypocrite? Yea…..but it doesn't bother me. You couldn't figure out I was male of female? What are you a moron? What do you think I am? I guess it is true about blondes. I am nowhere getting embarrassed yet. With love? You must be stupid to put something like that.

Moongirl818- O on you're summary you misspelled something really big. "This" lol……

Kintsu no ana- never wrote more that 50,000 words in my life, so that means no story dumb ass. Nah…..it isn't making me feel better, but it is making me laugh hard.

Twilight sazuka- yes I have a lot more. Your cool……..

Ravenseductress- can I ask you a question? Nah…..I will anyways. Why did you put your name at the end of the review when I can see it just fine at the top?

Dark side of the moon32- I seen your stories. Looks like you have a lot of experience in sex. You are the only one who would put up a picture of yourself on here. You are a fucking dumb ass. I don't care what you think of me, so suck it.


End file.
